Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130920182323
Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, on tylko szczerzył te swoje kły. Bylo widać, że ma "wampirze" zęby. Irys: Eghę... Lil: A tak. Puściłam go i wyprostowałam swoje kocie uszy. Lil: To jak tam u was? Jak poszłedł shopping? Jakby z nikąd pokazał się Alexy z miną co najmniej jakby się naćpał... Zaraz, przecież to Alexy. Alx: Znakomicie! Rozalia współpracowała ze mną, ale Viola... Musiałem jej wybrać coś zgodnego z jej stylem. Lil: To chyba dobrze! Na to zdanie, Alexy znów podskoczył i mnie przytulił. Po jakiś 2 min, nieco mi się to znudziło. Lil: Nie uważasz, że wystarczy? Alx: Nie! Była umowa, pamiętasz? Lil: Oczywiście! Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam chłopaka w policzek. On odskoczył uradowany, wszyscy rozumieli o co chodzi oprócz Marshalla i Atrix, która dopytywała się co ja zrobiłam. Lil: (Spokojnie, Alexy to gej i mój najlepszy kumpel.) -**Było tak od razu.** Rozmowę przerwał nam Marshall. Marsh: Wyjaśni mi ktoś dlaczego, ten koleś się do mnie przytula. I faktycznie. Marshall stał z głupawym wyrazem twarzy, a Alexy się do niego przytulał. Wszyscy zaczeliśmy się śmiać, włącznie z Lysanderem i Atrix. To był niesamowity widok. Lil: Alexy! Już zostaw go bo będzie miał traume. Puścił go i się obraził na 1... 2... 3.... Od trzech do czterech sekund. Łał, nowy rekord! Alx: To co powiedzieć mu? Chce zobaczyć jego mine. Ir: Czemu nie. Alexy zbliżył się do Marsha i powiedział mu coś na ucho. On aż się zjerzył i odskoczył z piskiem za moje plecy. Teraz to tarzaliśmy się po trawie. -** Nawet ja przyznam się, że to było świetne!** Lil: Hahaha... (No przecież) Marsh: No, dajcie spokój! Podał mi ręke, a ja ciągle się śmiejąc wstałam z ziemi. I gdy się uspokoiłam zauważyłam, że przede mną stoi rozkładany barek z barmanem?! Kastiel ma chyba za dużo kasy i nie ma na co wydawać. Lil: Przez te śmiechy, jeszcze bardziej zachciało mi się pić. Macie coś do polecenia? Otarłam łzy, ogarnęłam się i wskazałam na barek. Lys: Tak. Najlepsza jest Pepsi z lodem. R: Dla mnie jednak pomarańczowy szejk! Vio: A- a... ja polecam, wiśniowe niebo. Zastanowiłam się i szybko odpowiedziałam, podchodząc zbyt blisko do Lysandera. Przymknęłam oczy i wyszczeżyłam się szeroko. Lil: Dobry pomysł! Pepsi zawsze najlepsza! Otworzyłam patrzałki, twarz Lysa była kilka centymetrów od mojej. Patrzyłam przez chwilę w jego oczy, a potem szybko zabrałam twarz i się zarumieniłam. Lys: Heh... Nigdy nie zwróciłem uwagi, że masz dwa kolory oczu. Lil: No cóż, to się nazywa wada wrodzona. Mam jeszcze jedną... Zbytnia śmiałość. Odwróciłam się w stronę barmana i poprosiłam to co zaproponował Lys. Barman szybko mi przyniusł moje picie. Wzięłam je i upiłam łyka. Bm: Proszę 2,50. Prawie się udusiłam. -** Jezu, ale z ciebie ofiara...** Lil: Co? Bm: 2,50. Lil: Ale... No ok! Torebka była pełna, chwile szukałam w niej kasy... Nie ma! Lil: No pięknie, nie mam kasy! Oparłam łokieć o blat, a glose położyłam na ręce. Nagle usłyszałam głos. --: Nie musisz płacić, ale za przysługę. Lil: Nie! Wole tu zostać i odrabiać te 2,50 niż mieć u ciebie przysługę Kas. Kas: Aha... Ale to naprawdę ci się opłaca. Podniosłam zdziwiona głowę w strone z której dobiegał głos. Zobaczyłam fajne rockowe ciuchy, lepsze niż zwykle nosi. Lil: Jak? Kas: Będziesz miała prawo do tańczenia i rozmawiania z kasanową tej imprezy. Lil: Z Marshallem? Nie dziękuje! Mam go już dość jak na jeden wieczór. Kas: Że co>? Zamyśliłam się lekko. -** Chyba chodziło mu o niego samego** Lil: (Też racja) Nie dzięki, z tobą mi się nawet gadać nie chce. Odwróciłam się i znów próbowałam coś wygrzebać w torebce. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ręke i podał barmanowi kase. --: Proszę, to za tą dziewczynę. Lil: Nie trzeba. --; Trzeba. Ten głos. Facio który oprowadzał mnie poszkole miał identyczny. Lil: Brajan? Br: Nie, święta krowa. Lil: Dużo się nie pomyliłam. Wszyscy znów się zaśmiali i wszyscy dokładnie znaili Brajana. był tylko o rok starszy. Br: To co tam? Kasy się zapomniało? R: A ty się jeszcze dziwisz? To je Liliana, tego nie ogarniesz! Znów wszyscy się zaśmiali. Pogadaliśmy trochę, ale Brajan musiał wracać do środka, bo był zastępcą DJ'a. Odwróciłam się odpiłam napój i stanęłam przedem do wszystkich. Lil: Teraz tak, kiedy wybory na Miss i Mistera? Kas: Właśnie się zaczynają. Lil: Jak można wygrać? R: Chodzi o to, że dziewczyna lub chłopak najbardziej szalejący i najodlotowiej ubrany dostaje nominacje. Potem wybierają przez największe wiwaty. Lil: To lecimy! Nie chce się spóźnić. Chce zobaczyć mine Amber gdy przegra. Potakneli mi jednogłośnie. Marshall gdzieś zniknął. Trudno. -** Wcale nie. jak mi jakaś go poderwie...** Lil: (Nie bój się. Takie kasanowy jak on, nie są zbyt podatni na flirty i zaloty) -** Może i racja, ale ciągle się martwie.** Weszłam ostatnia do środka, właśnie jakiś koleś na scenie ułożonej z trzech odromnych stolików, ogłaszał nominacje. Usiadłam wygodnie i słuchałam wyborów Mistera. DJ: Pierwsza nominacja. - Marshall Lee! Lil: ( Samo zachwyt...) DJ: Druga. - Kastiel! A ostatnia... - Armin! Lil: Tego się nie spodziewałam. Ir: W życiu, bym nie pomyślała. -** Nie mają szans z Marshallem!** Lil: (Dobra, będe mu kibicować. Tylko nie uwalniaj głosu, tu nie mogę użyć pasa.) -** No dobra...** DJ: Wybór publiczności! Armin!- jakieś 67% w skali glośności. Marshall! Lil: Ooooooooo!! Marshall!! (Zadowolona?)- było dość głośno daje tak 89%? 91%? DJ: Kastiel!- też około tego co Marsh. - 89%- 91%. No trudno. Będzie musiała wybrać Miss. A oto nominacje... Pierwsza. - Amber! Lil: Hahaha!! Ale jaja! chce to zobaczyć! DJ: Druga. - Rozalia! Nie mogła chwile uwierzyć, ale wepchnęłyśmy ją na stoliki. DJ: Ostatnia! - Charlotte! Lil: Uuuu!! DJ: Nie no żart! Lili! Mina mi zżedła. Oczy chyba wyblakły, a ja nie zamierzałam wstać z tej kanapy. Lil: Że What?! Nie wejde na tą "Scene"! Pierwsza była Charlott! Nagle ktoś mnie podniósł. Poznałam wiktoriańskie spodnie... Lys. Teraz stałam tak z kocimi uszami do połowy na oczach i zdezorientowana. Nagle DJ złapał mnie za łokieć i ustawił obok Rozy. DJ: Teraz wybiera publiczność! Amber!- dość głośno jak na nią jakieś 2%. Nie... około 85%. Lili!- no nieźle...- wszyscy chłopcy i do tego Marshall i Kas na stoliku obok.- też 85%. Wredne te baby. Roza!- miała troche cichsze... Szkoda... Jak miała bym przegrać to tylko z nią. Dobra... To ma ktoś pomysł jak to roztrzygnąć? Zapadła wielka cisza. Wszyscy stali i tylko do siebie szeptali. -** Ja mam pomysła, a brzmi on tak...** Po chwili wsłuchiwania się pomyślalam nad tym planem. Był świetny! Lil: Ja ma pomysł! DJ: Dajesz! Lil: Niech ci dwaj nominowali chłopcy wybiorą jedną z nas dwuch, a potem ta która wygrała wybierze chłopaka. Tak jak miało być. DJ: Świetny pomysł! Chłopaki podejdźcie tu.... Staneli przed nami. Marsh niezbyt pewny siebie, Kas tak samo. Z resztą nie wiedziałam na którego zagłosować, obu ich darzyłam takimi samymi uczuciami.Ale powracając do tematu, jeśli nie wygram to nie będe musiała wybierać,a ja naprawdę chciałam wygrać, szczegulnie z Amber. DJ: Kas którą wybierasz? Kas: Daj sobie spokój, Marek! Przecież wiesz, że na Lili. DJ: Ok! Marsh? Marsh: Nie wiem. A mogę zadać im pytanie? DJ: Jasne. Obszedł nas do okoła. Amber pewna siebie i z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. Ja? stałam uśmiechnięta oczywiście zawadiacki uśmiech.Najpierw zatrzymał się przed Amber. Patrzył na nią. I Oglądał jej ubranie. Potem zatrzymal się przede mną, spojrzał mi w oczy potem obejrzał całą mnie. Zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. Nie zdejmując uśmiechu z twarzy (bo nie mogłam przestać się śmiać) podniosłam mu glowę dwoma palcami. Lil: Nie gap mi się w biust, bo ci przypie*dole. Cofnął się kilka kroków. Marsh: Co byście zrobiły jakby wygrała wasza rywalka. Oczywiście Amber odpowiedziała pierwsza z miną dobrego czlowieka. Amb: Pogratulowałabym jej i bardzo mocno uściskala. Lil: Ekge... Powiedz prawde.. Eghe! Amb: Dobra. I tak nie przegram więc poco się pytasz! Marsh: A ty? Lil: Pewnie twoja dziewczyna miała by na ciebie Focha i kazała by mi cię uderzyć. A i byś dostał dwa razy, bo jeszce odemnie. Marsh: To groźba. Lil: Nie, błogosławieństwo. Oczywiście, że groźba. Zatrzymał się na chwile, pomyślał oczywiście z miną "mądrego inaczej". Po chwili przestał myśleć nad wyborem, wyprostował się, zabrał mikrofon z ręki DJ. Marsh: Lili! Wszyscy wybuchneli głośnymi brawami. I gwizdami! Brajan założył mi na głowę jakąś plastikową, ale dość ładną tiare. Którą przypiełam sobie spinką do włosów, żeby nie spadła. Nagle uświadomilam sobie, że musze wybierać. Brawa ucichły, a DJ zapytał się mnie którego wybieram. Odrzuciłam wszystkie myśli, uczucia, liczyły się tylko wspomnienia, ale z Marshem nie mam ich tak dużo. Przypomniałam sobie ten momęt gdy ich obu pierwszy raz zobaczyłam. Gdy byłam sam na sam z każdym. Gdy dobrze się z jednym i drugim czułam. Nagle przypomniałam sobie to zajście. We wczorajszą noc. Nauka z Marshallem, agresywne zachowanie Kastiela. To, że przy mnie siedział. Ale z drugiej strony, dzisiejsze zachowanie Kasa, przed moim domem. Naprawde chciał, żebym wyszła i to, że chciał spędzić ze mną troche czasu.Nie wiem co myśleć. Miałam otwarte oczy, nie mineła nawet sekunda, a ja tyle przemyślalam. A jednak nic nie myślałam. Wzięłam mikrofon do ręki i zbliżyłam się do nich. -** Dlaczego nie słyszałam jak myślisz?** Lil: ... -** Lili?** Patrzyłam się na nich. musiałam wybrać. Wzięłam wdech i zapytałam się... Lil: Co byście zrob-bili jak bym wybrała drugiego? Przechodziłam powoli wzrokiem po obojgu.Marsh stał ciągle niepewnie. Ale wkońcu coś powiedział. Marsh: Nie wiem, ale co bym miał zrobić. Uśmiechnąć się? Nie, bo taka dziewczyna mnie nie wybrała. Płakać? Nie, bo zawsze możesz zmienić zdanie. Zdenerwować się? O co? To tylko zabawa. I co miałbym zrobić? Najpewniej bym udawał, że nic się nie stało i dalej ci pomagał. -** Ja myś... Lil: (Teraz nie ochodzi mnie co myslisz!) Kas: Nie wiem, czy byś wybrała jego. Mimo jego ckliwej gatki. Znasz go ledwie kilka dni. Po co byś miała go wybierać. I co teraz? Marshall pewnie każdą bierze na taką gatkę.